Toutes les vérités
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Heero et Duo ont pris un appartement, mais Duo a une question à poser à Heero qui décidera de leur avenir.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : un peu de tout, à vous de voir._

_Commentaire de Sariad : préparez vos mouchoirs._

* * *

**Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire ni à entendre**

_La Terre_

_Ac 198, 15 mai_

Duo se tourne vers Heero avec un sourire charmeur, il y avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de leur relation trois mois plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de la poser, à moins que le courage lui ait manqué pour le faire.

A présent il voulait savoir, il fallait qu'il sache, pour être pleinement heureux.

_Duo_

"J'ai longtemps reculé cet instant, mais je ne peux plus, même si cela doit me faire souffrir, il faut que je lui pose cette question qui me tourmente depuis si longtemps. Nous venons de nous réveiller, il est encore détendu, je le vois à ses yeux embrumés par un reste de sommeil. Avant de me lancer je me penche pour lui voler un baiser. Comme toujours ses lèvres sont si douces que je le prolonge jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Lorsque je me redresse il me sourit et je sens mon coeur se gonfler de joie. Je l'aime tant... Mais il faut que je sache, que je sois certain..."

Il se redresse puis se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre, là il marque un temps d'arrêt puis se retourne vers le lit, vers son amant toujours allongé.

Heero voit le regard améthyste se poser sur lui, étrangement sérieux. et cela l'inquiète, il n'aime pas voir ce genre de regards dans les yeux de l'américain, ils sont en général le prélude à des ennuis.

- Dis moi Hee chan, pourquoi tu m'as choisi au lieu de choisir Réléna ?

Le japonais le regarde avec stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. il y répond pourtant.

- Je ne pouvais pas accepter de l'aimer, elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, elle s'est fait de moi une image idéalisée, irréelle, si j'avais accepté son amour j'aurais brisé son rêve. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

Il se lève et s'avance vers son amant, mais celui-ci le regarde avec haine et le repousse.

- Duo... Proteste Heero.

- Tu l'aimes encore ! Accuse l'américain.

- Bien sur que je l'aime, elle...

Un coup violent en pleine figure lui coupe la parole, un autre dans le ventre le fait se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

_Duo_

"C'est comme s'il venait de me poignarder, de m'arracher le coeur ! Nous sommes ensembles depuis trois mois, nous avons pris un appartement ensembles, nous nous conduisons comme un couple et lui… lui, il aime cette fille, il n'est avec moi que pour la préserver d'une déception. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aime, mais maintenant, je sais que j'avais tort. Il s'est servi de moi. Si ça se trouve, lorsque nous couchons ensembles, il pense à elle. Il s'imagine que c'est elle qu'il tient dans ses bras, elle qu'il caresse et qu'il comble. La colère dépasse le chagrin dans mon coeur et je me met à le frapper, de toutes mes forces. Il ne se défend pas, il se laisse frapper, les yeux fermés. Alors, j'en profite pour passer ma hargne et je le cogne jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. Je réprime à grand peine mon envie de frapper encore, de le bourrer de coups de pieds. Mais même au plus fort de ma rage je ne suis pas du genre à m'en prendre à un homme à terre. Je me contente de prendre mes habits et de quitter la chambre. Je m'habille dans le salon et je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de m'éloigner de lui..."

L'américain dévale l'escalier en trombe et s'élance dans la rue, il pleut mais cela ne le dérange pas, il ne fait pas froid. Il court un moment puis marque un temps d'arrêt et lève la tête vers le ciel. La pluie mouille son visage, lavant ses larmes mais pas sa douleur. Il ne sait plus que faire ni que penser. Tout ce qu'il possède se trouve dans l'appartement et il n'a aucun autre endroit où aller sur Terre. Il se remet à marcher, plus lentement, au hasard des rues. Ses vêtements se gorgent d'eau et deviennent inconfortables, il finit par faire demi tour. Il rentre sans se presser et commence à se déshabiller dans l'entrée, sans tenir compte de la flaque d'eau qui se forme autour de ses pieds. Il laisse choir ses habits trempés sur le sol, les envoie d'un coup de pied dans un coin de l'entrée, il les ramassera plus tard, lorsqu'il se sera séché et changé. Une fois nu il se dirige vers la chambre.

_Duo_

"Pour me rendre dans la salle de bains je dois traverser la chambre. Je le cherche instinctivement des yeux afin de m'assurer qu'il ne va pas m'attaquer. Il est toujours là où il est tombé, recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne fait pas de bruit mais, aux mouvements de son corps, je comprends qu'il est en train de pleurer. Je sens mon coeur se serrer, même s'il m'a trompé je l'aime encore. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler, mais les mots qu'il a prononcé me reviennent et je me détourne de lui."

L'américain disparaît dans la salle de bain et entreprend de se sécher, il coiffe et tresse sa longue chevelure qu'il avait laissé libre dans sa hâte de sortir. Il passe ensuite un peignoir et ressort de la salle de bains. Le japonais s'est redressé et se tient près de la fenêtre, son corps nu porte les traces de la correction qu'il a reçu. Il ne bouge pas lorsqu'il entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. L'américain sort sa valise du placard où elle était rangée, il commence à y entasser des habits sans aucun ménagement.

_Duo_

"J'ai pris ma décision, je vais rejoindre Hilde, elle aura sans doute du travail pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester, pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre."

Pendant qu'il réunit ses affaires le japonais se retourne lentement et le regarde faire quelques minutes avant de se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bains.

_Heero_

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi si violemment, comme si je l'avais insulté ou trompé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal et pas seulement parce qu'il m'a frappé. Ce genre de douleurs j'ai l'habitude, lors de la guerre j'ai été torturé plus d'une fois. Mais là, c'est de lui que venaient les coups et c'est ce détail qui me torture le plus. Son regard haineux alors qu'un instant plus tôt il me regardait avec amour, nous nous étions embrassés, comme tous les matins. J'étais heureux, je me croyais aimé. A présent je suis dans cette salle de bains, nu et perdu. J'ai pleuré mais cela ne m'a pas soulagé, je crois que rien ne pourra plus me soulager. Il est en train de faire sa valise, il va me quitter, me laisser et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je me sens si vide, comme si en me quittant il me privait de ma substance. Mes yeux se posent sur le miroir et je me contemple sans me reconnaître. Est-ce bien moi cet homme au visage las ? D'un seul coup, je ne supporte plus de me regarder, je ne supporte plus cette image que me renvoie le miroir. Je ne me supporte plus."

L'américain est interrompu dans ses préparatifs par le bruit d'une vitre qui se brise en provenance de la salle de bains. Laissant choir la veste qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter au monceau de vêtements il se précipite vers l'origine du bruit. Le japonais se tient devant le miroir qu'il vient de briser d'un coup de poing, les bras le long du corps, la main avec laquelle il vient de frapper saigne mais il ne s'en soucie visiblement pas le moins du monde.

_Duo_

"Je l'oblige à se tourner vers moi et je suis frappé par son regard. Il est plein de douleur et de chagrin. J'ai à peine le temps de regarder car ses beaux yeux bleus disparaissent sous l'écran de ses paupières et il baisse la tête. Sa main saigne beaucoup, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Je la prend avec précaution et je l'examine, des éclats de miroir se sont plantés dans sa chair, il a vraiment frappé fort. Je vais devoir utiliser la pince à épiler pour les retirer."

- Laisse moi tranquille. Murmure Heero.

- Lorsque j'aurais fini de te soigner. Réplique Duo.

_Heero_

"Il prend la pince à épiler et entreprend de retirer les éclats de miroir de ma chair, ses mains sont si douces et si habiles, j'ai l'impression que je vais me remettre à pleurer. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas sans comprendre pourquoi."

L'américain pose la pince, prend du coton et de l'alcool à 90 et désinfecte les plaies avant de les bander soigneusement.

- Voila, c'est terminé, tu devrais survivre.

Son humour pince sans rire tombe à plat, ils n'ont envie de rire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il range ce qu'il a sorti et se retourne pour partir, mais une main le retient en s'agrippant à son peignoir.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal... je ne comprends pas...

L'américain serre les poings et se retourne, un regard bleu cherche le sien, implorant.

_Duo_

"Ces mots me frappent de plein fouet, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il ne comprend pas ? Il me dit qu'il aime Réléna et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis en colère contre lui? J'ai à nouveau envie de le frapper, mais ses yeux me parlent ou plus exactement me supplient et je sens mon début de colère disparaître. J'ai plus que jamais envie de le prendre entre mes bras et de le consoler, mais comment passer outre son amour pour Réléna ? Comment oublier qu'il pourrait un jour m'abandonner pour elle ? Qu'il ne m'aime pas..."

- Tu m'as dis que tu aimes Réléna, tu ne peux pas espérer que je le prenne avec le sourire.

Il se détourne et quitte la salle de bains, Heero reste figé sur place, de plus en plus désorienté.

_Heero_

"Pourquoi le fait que j'aime Réléna le met si en colère ? Elle est mon amie la plus chère, sans elle tant de choses ne se serraient jamais produites, elle a tant fait pour la paix... J'aime ce qu'elle fait pour la Terre et pour les colonies. Même si elle ne me comprend pas, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance en de nombreux domaines."

Duo boucle sa valise, s'habille et s'en va, la porte d'entrée claque derrière lui. Heero revient dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le lit. Il reste ainsi jusqu'au soir, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Lorsque la nuit tombe quelqu'un entre dans l'appartement et se dirige vers la chambre. Lorsque la lumière jaillit Heero cligne des paupières et tourne la tête vers l'arrivant, espérant voir Duo. Mais au lieu du natté c'est un blondinet au regard soucieux qui se tient là.

- Quatre...

- Heero ! Que t'est il arrivé ? Tu as été attaqué ?

- Non, c'est Duo...

- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Il a perdu la raison ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais Réléna et il l'a mal pris.

Quatre le regarde avec incrédulité.

_Quatre_

"J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Comment peut il être si naïf ? Mais bon, c'est sans importance pour le moment. Duo ne l'a pas raté, il est couvert de bleus et d'échymoses, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de cassé. Je demanderais à Sally de passer le voir. Mais en attendant, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici, je vais le ramener chez moi. Bon, d'abord lui trouver des habits et faire en sorte qu'il les passe. J'espère qu'il acceptera de m'écouter."

Le jeune arabe prend des habits dans la penderie et revient vers le lit, les tend à son ami.

- Habille toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu ne peux pas sortir tout nu dans la rue.

- Je ne vais pas dans la rue, je reste ici. Je veux être ici lorsqu'il reviendra.

Quatre s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de son ami.

- Heero, Duo m'a téléphoné, il est en route pour L2, il veut retourner vivre là bas. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra avant un moment. Il m'a prévenu que tu n'allais pas très fort alors...

Quatre s'interrompt, des larmes commencent à couler sur les joues du japonais. Bientôt son corps est agité par de violents sanglots et le petit blond l'attire contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il le tient bien serré le temps qu'il se reprenne puis essuie tendrement son visage.

- Heero, je t'en prie, viens avec moi...

Cette fois le japonais ne proteste pas, il passe ses habits et suit docilement le jeune arabe vers la sortie. Quatre ne prend pas d'affaires pour Heero, il préfère lui trouver de nouveaux vêtements, quitte à lui faire faire les magasins. Dehors les attend une limousine que Quatre a louée pour l'occasion. Heero s'assoit et ferme les yeux, il ne se soucie aucunement de leur destination.

Après un trajet sans histoire le luxueux véhicule se gare devant l'une des demeures de Quatre et le petit blond aide son ami à descendre et le guide vers la maison, le mène à une chambre et l'aide à se mettre au lit. Heero se laisse faire comme un enfant et ferme les yeux sitôt couché.

_Quatre_

"Il n'a pas dit un seul mot, mais mon empathie me transmet toute sa détresse et son chagrin, cette profonde douleur qui n'est pas due à ses blessures. Je ne crois pas qu'il aime vraiment Réléna comme semble le penser Duo, il ne souffrirait pas autant si tel était le cas. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul mais je crains fort que notre cohabitation ne soit pour moi source de souffrance. Si je ne parviens pas à le consoler, je vais sans doute le payer très cher. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix, Trowa est sur L1, son cirque y fait une tournée. Wufei s'y trouve aussi, mais de toute façon, lui ne saurait que faire pour aider Heero."

Il descend lentement l'escalier et marque un temps d'arrêt près du téléphone. Il est tenté d'appeler Trowa pour lui demander conseil, trouver auprès de lui un peu de réconfort, mais il n'ose pas le déranger à une heure si tardive. Il reprend sa progression et gagne la cuisine où il prépare une tisane dans laquelle il verse une potion calmante. Il remonte ensuite dans la chambre d'Heero pour lui faire boire. A nouveau le japonais se montre d'une docilité alarmante et vide la tasse sans discuter avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Quatre le contemple quelques minutes puis va se coucher lui aussi.

Il est tiré du sommeil à quatre heures du matin par un cri de désespoir qui le fait se précipiter dans la chambre d'Heero. Le japonais se débat dans son lit contre un adversaire invisible, le visage inondé de larmes et de sueur.

- Heero ! Appelle le jeune arabe.

Il ne s'approche pas trop, sachant par expérience que le japonais peut être redoutable s'il se sent menacé. Il renouvelle ses appels jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus s'ouvrent et se tournent vers lui, égarés. Le japonais tremble de tous ses membres et lorsque Quatre le prend dans ses bras il reste aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois.

_Heero_

"Des bras m'entourent, mais ce ne sont pas les tiens, ce ne seront plus jamais les tiens. Tu es parti, comme je le craignais... tu t'es lassé de moi, de cet amour imparfait que je t'offrais. Tu as repris ton envol mon ange. J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait, que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où nous avons pris cet appartement. Tu m'en as laissé faire toute la décoration, comme si tu ne faisais qu'y passer, comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance pour toi. Moi, je rêvais d'en faire un foyer, d'y vivre avec toi, de t'aimer pour toujours. Depuis ce jour, j'ai vécu dans la crainte de me réveiller un matin dans une maison vide, que tu sois parti durant la nuit, comme un songe qui se termine. Mais ton départ a été bien plus douloureux. Je l'ai sans doute mérité, mais je ne comprends pas ta colère. Tu m'as posé une question, j'ai voulu être sincère et tu m'en as voulu... au point de me frapper et de me laisser seul, à terre... est-ce cela l'amour ? Un sentiment que l'on ne peut partager ? Qu'aurais tu fait si je t'avais dit que j'aime également Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ? Que je les aime plus que je n'aime Réléna... qu'ils sont une partie de moi... m'aurais tu tué ? Ne devais-je n'aimer que toi ? Est-ce cela que tu attendais de moi ? Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment coupable et désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je vous aime tous les quatre et j'aime Réléna. Mais c'est toi que je voulais près de moi, tu es le seul qui puisse m'apporter cet amour dont j'ai besoin... tu étais le seul à qui je puisse offrir celui que j'ai à donner. Le seul à qui je voulais confier mon être. Mon amour pour Réléna est comme la lumière douce d'une lampe dans une pièce obscure, elle montre le chemin, ceux que j'ai pour Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont des étoiles mais celui que je te porte est un soleil, mon soleil... que j'ai perdu. Comment vivre sans lui ? Je vais mourir de froid Duo... on ne peut vivre sans soleil et la lumière des étoiles ne suffira pas à me garder en vie, celle d'une petite lampe encore moins."

Quatre caresse le front du japonais et l'oblige à lui faire face.

- Heero, je sais que tu souffre, je le ressens si fort dans mon coeur... mais tu dois te battre, si tes pensées te font mal écris les, ainsi, tu pourras t'en libérer. Je vais te donner un ordinateur portable, tu pourras y sauvegarder le contenu de ton coeur.

Le japonais ne répond pas, mais lorsque le blondinet lui apporte l'ordinateur il se met à écrire, pour lui faire plaisir. Il écrit toutes les pensées qui viennent de traverser son esprit puis sauvegarde et range l'appareil avant de se rendormir.

_L2_

_AC 198, 16 mai_

Hilde s'avance vers son ami pour l'accueillir et est frappée par sa pâleur. Il est visible que l'américain n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il lui adresse un grand sourire auquel elle ne croit pas un seul instant. Jamais encore elle ne l'a vu ainsi, si défait. Il cache à nouveau ses yeux derrière des lunettes, mais celles-ci sont si noires qu'on ne les voit pas.

- Salut Hilde ! Comment ça va ? Demande Duo en la prenant entre ses bras.

Elle se laisse embrasser puis l'entraîne vers son véhicule et attend qu'il se soit installé pour mettre le contact. Ils roulent en silence quelques minutes puis elle ose poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Heero m'a avoué qu'il aimait Réléna.

Hilde freine et se gare sur le bord de la route elle tourne vers lui un regard ébahi.

- Tu plaisante là !

- Non. Je lui ai posé la question et il me l'a dit.

- Attends, tu lui a posé quoi comme question au juste ?

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisi au lieu de choisir Réléna.

- Et qu'a t'il répondu ?

- Il a répondu : "Je ne pouvais pas accepter de l'aimer, elle ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, elle s'est fait de moi une image idéalisée, irréelle, si j'avais accepté son amour j'aurais brisé son rêve. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir."

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un aveu d'amour cela.

- Tu trouve ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait accepter de l'aimer non ?

- Si, mais c'est comme s'il disait qu'il l'aime il me semble. D'ailleurs quand je l'ai accusé de l'aimer il l'a admis. il a dit : "Bien sur que je l'aime."

- Et tu l'as mal pris...

- Un peu que je l'ai mal pris ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Il s'est servi de moi pour l'écarter ! Si ça se trouve, il s'imaginait être avec elle lorsque nous baisions !

Hilde choquée lui décoche une gifle retentissante (_1_). Duo porte la main à sa joue.

- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Non mais, tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te rabaisser comme cela Duo ! Tu vaux plus que ça ! Ton amour vaut plus que ça !

L'américain baisse la tête.

_Duo_

"Mon amour... que vaut il maintenant que je t'ai quitté Heero ? Que je t'ai frappé... Que vas tu faire maintenant ? Vas tu aller la retrouver et tenter de te conformer à sa vision des choses ? Vas tu rester seul ? Je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de me poser ces questions mais elles sont en moi, obsédantes... alors que je sais que je n'aurai sans doute jamais la réponse, je ne peux m'empêcher de me les poser. Même si tu m'as fait mal, je persiste à t'aimer. même si je ne peux plus rester à tes côtés, car si je le faisais je ne pourrais m'empêcher de me demander si tu pense à elle en me faisant l'amour."

_Hilde_

"Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Il y a trois mois Duo m'a prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il allait se mettre en ménage avec Heero, qu'ils avaient pris un appartement. Il semblait si heureux alors, je n'avais jamais vu tant de joie dans ses yeux. Il rayonnait littéralement. Je me souviens avoir été un peu jalouse de cet amour qu'il donnait à ce japonais. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce garçon, mais chaque fois que Duo en parlait il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne trompait pas. Il éprouvait pour lui quelque chose de très fort, bien plus que de l'admiration. Bien entendu, il l'admirait aussi, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. il me l'a avoué lui même un jour."

_Flash back_

Duo et Hilde sont assis côte à côte sur un talus de L2, ils contemplent la ville en contrebas, qui se reconstruit lentement. La jeune fille se tourne vers son ami.

- Dis moi, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être un de ceux qui ont rendu tout cela possible ?

L'américain se contente de sourire.

- Tu sais, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, celui qui s'est démené le plus, c'est Heero...

- Encore lui ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de lui ! Plaisante Hilde.

A sa grande surprise Duo rougit et, prenant sa tresse entre ses doigts commence à jouer avec.

- Duo, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie...

- Je sais Hilde, mais...

- Mais ?

- Sans le savoir tu as touché juste.

La jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux.

- Hein ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?

- Oui. Je sais que cela peut paraître révoltant... mais... il est si fort... il a survécu à la guerre, aux tortures d'OZ et même à l'explosion de son gundam... Je crois que rien ne peut le tuer lui... Il est le genre de personne que je peux me risquer à aimer, tu comprends ? Un être que mon amour ne détruira pas.

- Duo...

- Je porte malheur... tous ceux que j'ai aimé sont morts... alors, je me suis interdit d'aimer à nouveau... mais lui... lui, il a réussi à gagner mon amour... même si j'ai lutté pour ne pas l'accepter, j'ai fini par capituler... je l'aime...

- Que vas tu faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. je ne lui ai rien dit. Il est très lié à Réléna Peacecraft. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre elle et lui. Je voudrais que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. Ainsi, je saurais qu'il m'aime, tu comprends ?

- Et s'il le fait ?

Duo sourit, un sourire sincère, lumineux.

- dans ce cas, je l'aimerais... de toute mon âme... je lui consacrerais ma vie.

_Fin flash back_

_AC 198, 17 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"Duo... j'ai commencé ce journal hier, il sera mon dernier cadeau pour toi. Je vais y consigner mon coeur, ainsi que me l'a conseillé Quatre. Je le ferai aussi longtemps que j'en aurais la force. J'ai eu la tentation d'effacer les premiers mots que j'y avais inscrit, mais ce ne serait pas juste. Je les pensais vraiment, je les pense toujours. Mon amour pour toi était le soleil de ma vie. Je sais, cela peut sembler ridicule, tu vas sans doute rire en lisant ce que j'écris, mais tant pis. J'ai réussi à convaincre Quatre de me laisser partir, que je ne vais pas repeindre notre appartement avec mon sang. Ce serait de toute façon un peu trop mélodramatique, tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne suis pas un héros dramatique. Je ne suis plus un héros du tout en fait. Juste un jeune homme perdu et triste. Bien sûr, je vais mourir, je le sais et Quatre le sait aussi. La façon dont il m'a embrassé avant de me laisser partir le prouve. Mais il sait aussi qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ma disparition est inévitable désormais. Je vais rester ici, dans cet appartement où j'ai passé les trois mois les plus heureux de ma vie. Je vais m'y éteindre doucement, comme un soleil trop vieux. J'ai lu quelque part que les soleils en fin de vie se replient sur eux même avant de s'éteindre. Ils se ratatinent comme de vieux fruits. C'est ce qui va m'arriver Duo et ces mots que je tape sont mes derniers rayons. Comme ceux d'un soleil, ils te parviendront après ma disparition. Ma dernière preuve d'amour, ma confession. J'espère ne pas te faire trop mal mon amour. Tu avais raison, j'aime Réléna, mais je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime. Toi, tu étais le seul à pouvoir donner un sens à ma vie. Tu étais mon univers. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter pourtant. Cela me paraissait impossible. J'étais si imparfait, comment pouvais-je oser t'aimer, toi si joyeux ? Je n'ai cessé de t'observer pendant la guerre, d'attendre le moindre de tes rires, le moindre de tes sourires. Et chaque fois je sentais mon coeur se réchauffer. As tu déjà ressenti cette chaleur dis-moi ? J'espère que oui. C'est une sensation merveilleuse qui naît dans notre coeur et qui s'étend dans tout notre être. C'est cette chaleur qui m'a fait penser à un soleil, qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était toi que j'attendais, toi dont j'avais besoin. Jamais Réléna n'a fait naître cette sensation en moi. Les autres non plus. Ils n'étaient que tiédeur pour moi. J'ai besoin de cette chaleur pour vivre Duo. Sans toi je meurs de froid, parce que je ne peux revenir en arrière, redevenir celui que j'étais avant de te connaître. Un poussin ne revient pas dans l'oeuf. Tu m'as fait éclore Duo et je t'en remercie."

_AC 198, 18 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"Duo... cela ne fait que trois jours que tu es parti, mais pour moi, ce sont trois jours de trop. Je deviens fou dans cet appartement où tu n'as pas laissé une seule trace. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé ta présence et je me raccroche à mes souvenirs de notre vie ensembles. Je me les remémore sans cesse, pour occuper mon esprit. A commencer par le jour où je suis allé t'avouer que j'avais besoin de toi. Te souviens tu combien j'étais mal à l'aise ? En vérité, j'avais très peur de ta réponse. Que tu te moques de moi, que tu dises non... J'avais attendu que nous ayons dix-huit ans tous les deux pour venir à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semblait primordial d'avoir atteint une certaine maturité physique pour enfin me déclarer."

_Flash Back_

Heero s'avance en direction du lieu du rendez-vous, d'un pas lent et quelque peu hésitant. Jamais encore, en dix huit ans d'existence il ne s'était senti si tendu, si angoissé. Lui qui était capable de mener des missions suicide sans hausser un sourcil, il a peur de ce qui l'attend.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt devant l'entrée de l'escalier menant à la plage. Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis celui où il a foulé pour la première fois le sable de cette plage, mais rien ne semble avoir changé.

Rien, si ce n'est que cette fois c'est lui qui se tient en haut de l'escalier, regardant celui qui se tient sur la plage. Rien, si ce n'est que la guerre est finie et presque oubliée. Rien, si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas d'armes et que celui qui se tient en bas n'en a pas non plus. Rien, si ce n'est que maintenant il le connaît et l'aime. Rien, si ce n'est que maintenant, il espère que l'autre l'aime aussi.

Il descend lentement vers la plage, regardant celui qu'il vient rejoindre et qui lui tourne le dos, qui regarde la mer. Un jeune homme de son âge dont la longue chevelure nattée traîne sur le sol. Heero atteint la plage et s'avance lentement dans sa direction. Le natté renverse la tête en arrière et lui sourit. Heero sourit en retour.

- Salut. Lance l'américain.

- Bonjour...

Le japonais s'assoit à son tour.

Il y a un silence que l'américain finit par rompre.

- Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ici ?

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon souvenir ! Rit l'américain.

Il se lève et s'avance vers l'eau. Heero sent sa gorge se nouer, les mots de son ami ne sont guère encourageants. Il est sur le point de renoncer lorsque Duo revient et s'accroupit devant lui.

- A quoi penses tu Heero ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas...

Le japonais prend une profonde respiration, tourne son regard vers lui.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Je... je voulais te dire quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je... j'ai envie de prendre un appartement... j'en ai trouvé un, mais il est trop grand pour une personne seule... est-ce que tu voudrais bien le partager avec moi ?

- Je croyais que tu en avais déjà un.

- Il n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le louer, et ce n'est pas un appartement, c'est un studio.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me propose d'acheter un appartement ensembles.

- Non, je compte le payer entièrement, mais j'aimerais y vivre avec toi.

L'américain se retourne vers la mer et reste un long moment silencieux.

- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien m'installer avec toi.

_Fin flash back_

_AC 198, 18 mai_

_Colonie L2_

Hilde remonte vers Duo qui, comme chaque soir depuis qu'il est venu la rejoindre rêvasse sur le talus où, quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune homme lui avait avoué son amour pour Heero. Duo se tourne vers elle et l'accueille d'un sourire. La jeune femme s'assoit près de lui et fixe la ville quelques minutes. lorsqu'elle se tourne vers son ami elle surprend de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Non !

- Duo, s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Je suis ton amie.

- Je m'y ferai avec le temps. Tout est une question de temps. De toute façon, je savais que cela ne pouvait pas durer. La façon dont nous nous sommes mis ensembles m'avait pourtant alerté.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet appartement, il a tenu à l'acheter seul, il voulait bien que j'y vive, mais pas que j'en possède une partie. J'ai compris qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'un invité, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait chasser lorsqu'il se serait lassé.

- Cela t'a rendu triste ?

- Oui, j'espérais plus que cela, tu comprends ?

_Flash back_

Duo fixe la mer, il se sent impatient, presque fébrile. Depuis qu'Heero lui a donné rendez-vous sur cette plage il se sent en proie à cette impatience pénible. Il sent soudain un regard peser sur lui, il ne se retourne pas, il sait instinctivement qui est en train de le regarder. Il préfère attendre, savourer cet instant, cette possibilité de se laisser surprendre sans n'avoir rien à craindre. Lorsqu'il sent le japonais tout proche de lui il renverse la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Il sourit et a la joie de voir Heero lui sourire en retour.

- Salut. Lance t'il pour masquer son trouble.

- Bonjour. Répond Heero.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et le silence retombe. Duo sent son impatience croître encore et n'y résiste pas. Il veut que cette attente prenne fin.

- Pourquoi m'as tu demandé de venir ici ?

La réponse le surprend.

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

Il cache son trouble sous de l'humour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon souvenir !

Il complète par un rire, se lève et marche vers la mer. Il a ri, mais il est troublé par l'aveu.

_Duo_

"Est-il possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi ? Non, je suis en train de me faire des idées. Il est amoureux de Réléna Peacecraft. Bon, autant en finir, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Je le cuisine un peu, il me dit ce qu'il a à me dire, on se salue et on se quitte, c'est pas plus difficile."

Il revient vers le japonais et ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui. Duo s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il voit quelque chose sur le visage d'Heero qui ressemble à du chagrin.

-A quoi penses tu Heero ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas...

La réponse lui vient enfin, par bribes qu'il est presque obligé de forcer à sortir.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Je... je voulais te dire quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

- Je... j'ai envie de prendre un appartement... j'en ai trouvé un, mais il est trop grand pour une personne seule... est-ce que tu voudrais bien le partager avec moi ?

La demande le surprend, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Je croyais que tu en avais déjà un.

- Il n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que le louer, et ce n'est pas un appartement, c'est un studio.

A nouveau il espère, mais il veut en être certain.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu me propose d'acheter un appartement ensembles.

La réponse brise ses espoirs.

- Non, je compte le payer entièrement, mais j'aimerais y vivre avec toi.

Il ne sait plus trop que penser. Il se retourne vers la mer pour réfléchir.

_Duo_

"A quoi joues tu Yuy ? Pourquoi me fais-tu cette proposition ? Qu'as tu derrière la tête?"

Mais l'occasion est trop belle. Pouvoir vivre dans le même espace que celui qu'il aime, pouvoir le voir chaque jour, partager du temps avec lui. Avoir une chance.

_Duo_

"Très bien Yuy, je vais y vivre dans ton appartement, mais je n'oublierais pas que c'est le tien."

- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien m'installer avec toi.

_Fin flash back_

- Je crois que oui. Murmure Hilde. Mais tu as quand même dit oui.

- C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais laisser passer une occasion pareille. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre que ce qui concernait l'appartement ne me concernait pas. Je l'ai laissé se charger de la décoration tout seul. Lorsque nous avons visité l'endroit pour la première fois, j'ai fait comme s'il ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Hilde sourit.

- Alors, qu'en vérité, tu étais enchanté. Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé de cet endroit pendant près d'une heure, j'ai presque eu l'impression que j'étais en communication avec un vendeur immobilier.

Duo rougit un peu.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui.

_Hilde_

"Mais je me souviens aussi qu'il y avait autre chose que de la joie dans ton coeur ce jour là."

_Flash back_

Hilde décroche le visiophone et sourit en voyant le visage de son ami apparaître sur le petit écran.

- Bonsoir Duo.

L'américain lui adresse un sourire éclatant, ses yeux violets brillent d'excitation.

- Alors, cet appartement ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui ! Il est super ! Heero m'avait dit qu'il était grand, mais en vérité, il est immense ! Si tu avais vu ça ! Deux chambres plus grandes que mon studio, une salle à manger gigantesque, un salon, une cuisine aménagée avec tout un tas d'équipements dernier cri, une salle de bain qui ressemble à la succursale d'un salon de beauté ! Imagine un peu ! Il y a une baignoire encastrée dans le sol, une douche avec des jets de massage, deux lavabos... et une terrasse aussi grande que l'appartement avec un jacuzzi et des tas de plantes superbes, il y a même des arbres, tu te rends compte ? Il faut dire qu'il est situé au dernier étage. On peut même accéder au toit si on veut. et l'immeuble est vraiment classe. J'ai eu peur qu'on ne nous laisse pas entrer. Il y a un portier à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à ta place. Heero m'a dit qu'il était aussi chargé de simplifier la vie des habitants. Si on veut une bonne adresse ou que l'on ne veut pas se fatiguer à faire les courses, on peut lui demander de l'aide. Il y a une buanderie au sous sol et un service d'entretien qui peut aussi bien se charger du linge que du nettoyage de l'appartement. Il y a un parc privé, avec des courts de tennis, un squash, un sauna, une salle de fitness et une piscine, tout cela accessible aux propriétaires et à leurs invités. En plus, comme on est pas nombreux dans l'immeuble, il n'y a qu'un appartement par étage et seulement cinq étages, alors, tu vois, on va pas se marcher dessus.

- Dis donc, vous allez mener la grande vie, tu vas bientôt plus vouloir m'adresser la parole.

- Hilde ! Tu sais bien que non !

- Mais oui, je le sais, rassures toi. Je suis contente pour toi. Quand allez vous emménager?

- Dans trois mois, Heero doit d'abord le décorer et le meubler.

- Tout seul ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider ?

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est son appart, c'est à lui de choisir ce qu'il va y mettre !

L'américain sourit mais Hilde voit passer un éclair de tristesse dans son regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme autres avantages ? Demande t'elle pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Sa tentative est couronnée de succès, le jeune homme s'enthousiasme à nouveau.

- Comme il est situé en hauteur, on a une vue magnifique sur la mer. J'y connais pas grand chose en architecture, mais ce que j'ai vu me plaît, les fenêtres sont grandes, il y a beaucoup de lumière qui entre. J'aime les endroits lumineux, cela me donne une impression de plus grande liberté, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Et le quartier ?

- Il est pareil, rien que des maisons pour les riches et des boutiques de luxe, autant te dire que pour faire les courses on va devoir faire du chemin. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la guerre dans ce quartier, comme si ceux qui y vivent n'avaient jamais manqué de rien... tu sais, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Heero a choisi un lieu pareil pour vivre... c'est si différent de tout ce que l'on a connu pendant la guerre...

- Je croyais que cela te plaisait.

- Il faudrait être difficile pour dire le contraire... Il y a tout dans cet endroit... mais...

- Mais ?

- Cela ne lui ressemble pas, et à moi non plus... c'est comme le palais des Peacecraft ou la maison des Darlian... c'est beau... magnifique même... un vrai rêve éveillé, mais... c'est trop...

- Que vas tu faire ? Refuser sa proposition ?

- Non. J'ai déjà accepté, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

_Fin flash back_

- Hilde...

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu sais, je crois que je me suis fait des illusions durant ces trois mois.

_AC 198, 18 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"Lorsque tu as accepté de venir vivre dans cet appartement, j'ai été si heureux... il me restait une chance de t'avouer mes sentiments, ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire sur la plage. Cet appartement, je l'ai longtemps cherché tu sais, je voulais quelque chose de grandiose, un lieu superbe, comme toi, un lieu digne de toi. Un lieu confortable, où tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu voudrais. De l'espace, des loisirs, de la lumière. Je savais combien l'obscurité pouvait te faire peur. J'en ai fait des agences immobilières, j'en ai visité des appartements, j'en ai désespéré des agents, avant d'arriver à cet endroit. Le quartier était tranquille et beau, plein de verdure, l'immeuble pas trop grand, je n'aime pas les buildings et je crois que toi non plus. Le parc, la piscine, le gardien, tout cela m'a paru de bon augure, dans cet endroit, nous serions en sécurité, aucun risque que des personnes mal intentionnées puissent nous y atteindre. Mais lorsque l'agent immobilier a ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu ces grandes pièces inondées de lumière, j'ai su que c'était là... Le lieu idéal pour nous. Je l'ai aimé du premier regard et, tandis que l'homme me faisait visiter et me vantait les avantages, je t'imaginais partout. J'ai fait comme de si rien n'était, je ne voulais pas m'engager avant d'avoir eu ton avis, mais j'ai quand même payé pour avoir la préséance sur d'autres acheteurs. J'étais impatient de voir ta réaction devant toutes ces merveilles. Mais... tu t'es contenté de passer d'une pièce à une autre sans dire un mot et j'ai été obligé de te questionner."

_Flash back_

Heero ouvre la porte de l'appartement et s'écarte pour laisser entrer l'américain.

- Voila, c'est ici.

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on y ferait sinon. Laisse t'il tomber.

Il entre sans attendre de réponse et manque l'éclair de tristesse qui traverse les yeux du japonais.

Surmontant sa déception Heero le guide de pièce en pièce, s'efforçant de lui faire partager sa joie, mais plus il vante les mérites du lieu plus le natté se renfrogne.

Ils terminent sur la terrasse, face au jardin suspendu et au jacuzzi.

- Voila, tu as tout vu... Murmure Heero.

- C'est pas mal. Tu vas devoir raquer un max, finalement, je préfère que ce soit toi qui assume tous les frais. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une course urgente, il faut que j'y aille. Préviens moi lorsque je pourrais emménager.

- Attends Duo !

- Quoi ?

- Tu... enfin, je pensais que l'on pourrait choisir la décoration ensembles...

Duo hausse à nouveau les épaules.

- Non, fais-le tout seul, après tout, c'est ton appart, c'est à toi de le décorer, moi, je ne suis pas difficile, tout me convient.

Il s'en va avant que le japonais puisse dire autre chose, la porte d'entrée se referme sur lui. Heero reste figé au milieu de la terrasse, bouleversé par l'indifférence dont vient de faire preuve son ami.

_Fin flash back_

"Après cette visite ratée, j'ai bien failli renoncer, mais je m'étais engagé, je ne pouvais pas faire demi tour comme cela. J'ai donc redoublé d'efforts pour te séduire. J'ai essayé d'imaginer un décor qui te conviendrait totalement. J'ai donc entrepris une nouvelle quête, pour des meubles, des peintures, des lampes, des tapisseries... bref, tout ce qui manquait à "notre foyer". J'ai rendu fous des tas de gens avec mes exigences, je n'ai pas lâché les ouvriers d'une semelle, j'ai même travaillé avec eux pour être certain d'obtenir exactement ce que je voulais. Je crois même que j'en ai fait plus qu'eux au final. Lorsque tout a été terminé, j'étais éreinté, mais j'avais atteint mon but."

_Flash back_

A nouveau Heero fait entrer l'américain dans l'appartement, mais cette fois, il ne manque rien. Un tapis moelleux accueille le visiteur dès la porte du salon franchie, l'entrée n'étant qu'un sas décoré simplement, des placards sur la droite, une grande tapisserie couvrant le mur gauche. Le salon lui est décoré dans des tons de rouge, avec des meubles orientaux, des coussins semés un peu partout et un canapé d'angle. Un écran plasma fixé au mur et d'une taille peu commune, est relié à un équipement vidéo ultra perfectionné. Une chaîne stéréo tout aussi performante est posée sur un meuble bas.

Duo fait courir son regard sur le décor, il reste neutre, impénétrable.

- Où est ma chambre ?

- Par ici...

Heero lui ouvre une porte. Il n'ose pas demander si le décor plaît à l'américain.

La chambre est peinte dans un doux ton de gris, le lit est immense, orné de quatre colonnes de bois sombre formant un baldaquin sans garniture, les draps, les rideaux et le tapis sont dans des tons de violet et de mauve. L'américain pose son sac et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Bon, je crois que je vais faire un petit somme. A plus Heero.

Le japonais referme doucement la porte. Cette fois, il n'est pas seulement déçu, il est blessé. Il s'est donné tant de mal pour décorer l'endroit et son ami semble s'en moquer. Il se réfugie dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur son lit, se replie sur lui même.

_Fin flash back_

"J'avais atteint mon but... du moins, je le croyais, mais ta réaction ou plus exactement ton manque de réaction, m'a fait comprendre que j'avais perdu mon temps. J'aurais aussi bien pu poser des boites en carton et des tables pliantes, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Si tu savais combien j'étais triste ce jour là. Trop triste pour pleurer."

_AC 198, 19 mai_

_Colonie L2_

- Dis moi Duo...

- Oui Hilde ?

- Hier, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais fait des illusions pendant trois mois, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien...

L'américain triture sa natte.

- Au début, je me suis montré assez froid, je dois dire, je lui en voulais d'avoir voulu payer l'appartement tout seul. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, même si tout me convenait dans cet endroit.

- Tout ?

- Absolument tout. Si j'avais du le décorer, j'aurais choisi les mêmes choses, s'en était affolant.

- Et tu lui faisais quand même la tête ?

- Je sais, je suis rancunier...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... et lui, comment il réagissait ?

- Difficile à dire, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il a invité les des gens à venir pendre la crémaillère et moi, je t'ai invitée toi. Tu étais ma seule amie, en dehors d'eux.

- C'était une jolie fête, il faut l'avouer. Et votre appart était splendide. Il faut bien admettre qu'il a du goût.

- Oui, tout le monde lui a fait des compliments, sauf moi. Même son altesse Peacecraft y est allée de son petit discours.

- Toi, tu es vraiment jaloux !

Duo sourit.

- Tu crois ?

_Flash back_

Les invités sont partis, Heero est en train de ranger les verres restés sur la table du salon lorsque Duo qui vient de raccompagner Hilde à son hôtel, fait son entrée. Il est plus de deux heures du matin et ils sont aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, mais le japonais s'obstine à vouloir remettre de l'ordre.

Duo baille ostensiblement.

- Laisse ça Yuy, rien ne va disparaître pendant la nuit, fais moi confiance.

Heero pose un dernier verre sur le plateau et se redresse.

- Je n'aime pas le désordre.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas raccompagné miss Peacecraft ? Parce que tu voulais ranger ? Elle a du être drôlement déçue.

- Réléna ne m'a rien demandé, d'ailleurs, j'aurais refusé.

- Pour ranger, j'ai compris.

- Pour être avec toi.

Duo se fige.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Heero prend le plateau et le porte dans la cuisine. Toute fatigue envolée Duo l'y rejoint.

-Tu peux répéter ?

Heero lui fait face et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux être avec toi Duo. J'ai pris cet appartement pour être avec toi. Toi et toi seul. Est-ce si dur à comprendre ? Si dur à accepter ? Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, ni pourquoi tu m'en veux, mais je dis la vérité.

Il se détourne pour placer les verres dans le lave vaisselle mais Duo ne l'entend pas ainsi et le retient, l'oblige à faire face à nouveau.

- Sérieux ?

Heero soupire et soutient son regard. Les améthystes rencontrent les saphirs. Longuement, jusqu'à que les deux regards se voilent, de regrets.

Regrets du temps perdu pour l'un, de l'aveu pour l'autre. Le chagrin suit, noyant un coeur, mouillant un regard.

Puis un baiser, avide, exigeant. L'américain a cédé au désir. Ses lèvres se pressent contre celles du japonais, sa langue cherche à se frayer un chemin entre elles. Le japonais lui laisse le passage, sa langue vient à la rencontre de celle qui l'envahit et elles jouent ensembles.

Des lèvres soudées, des mains qui ne restent pas inactives. Qui défont, qui dévêtent, qui explorent elles aussi. Qui repoussent des barrières de toile. Qui redessinent les contours d'un corps. De deux corps enfiévrés.

Des lèvres qui se séparent, un soupir, deux peut être.

Des mains qui se posent sur des joues brûlantes.

Une voix rauque qui questionne.

- Tu es certain ?

Un regard bleu qui flamboie.

- Je le suis.

Un regard violet qui se réjouit.

Deux silhouettes qui se dirigent vers une chambre toute proche. Qui se laissent tomber sur un grand lit. Des chaussures qui volent à travers la pièce, bientôt suivies par des vêtements enlevés à tâtons. Deux corps nus qui se rejoignent. A nouveau des mains entament un ballet sur des peaux qui deviennent moites, cherchant les points sensibles, s'y attardant pour faire naître des sensations nouvelles, des gémissements de pure volupté. Des souffles qui s'altèrent. Une langue curieuse qui s'aventure sur le contours d'une oreille, des dents qui la mordillent, une plainte sourde.

- Duo...

- Laisse toi faire.

Une lanque qui reprend son exploration, qui insiste sur le lobe de l'oreille, devant, derrière, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se cambre, éperdu de plaisir mais désirant autre chose.

Un rire doux. Un baiser.

- C'est bon n'est-ce pas ?

Un soupir.

- A ton tour Heero. Rend moi fou.

Une hésitation, courte, due à la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, puis des mains qui se posent sur une poitrine offerte, désireuses de combler l'autre. Des mains qui n'ont jusqu'alors connu que le maniement des armes et qui en manipulent une bien plus terrible. Des doigts qui cherchent des mamelons et les trouvent, jouent avec. Une tête qui s'incline, une langue qui se risque à lècher une peau masculine et qui y prend plaisir, qui joue avec les mamelons, à tour de rôle, alternant avec l'action des doigts. Des yeux violets qui se ferment pour mieux savourer l'instant. Des yeux bleus qui aimeraient bien pouvoir percer l'obscurité et admirer le corps de l'autre. Une timidité, comme de la pudeur, qui retient une main de presser un interrupteur. Les mains, la bouche et la langue le renseignent seuls, tout comme l'ouie. Lui disent le corps palpitant de l'amant et le plaisir de ce dernier. Deux membres qui se tendent, le désir qui s'accroit.

Une prière.

- Heero... maintenant...

Un coeur qui s'affole dans une poitrine, un être pris au dépourvu, effrayé soudain de cette envie, de cette demande. Qui ne sait plus que faire. Qui panique et sent son désir décroître et s'éteindre sous ce stress soudain et imprévu.

Un corps qui roule sur des draps froissés, pris de l'envie de fuir, pour cacher sa honte et sa faiblesse, un autre qui le cherche, qui tente de le retenir.

Trop tard, celui qui fuit s'est déjà relevé et a gagné la porte.

Des yeux violets, emplis de stupeur, qui assistent à la fuite éperdue d'un amant longtemps attendu, longtemps désiré.

Deux esprits en déroute, tout s'est produit si vite.

ils ne comprennent pas, ils étaient si bien pourtant, que s'est il donc passé ?

Le fugitif se réfugie dans sa chambre et se recroqueville au pied de son lit, les mains pressées contre la bouche pour réprimer des cris de désespoir.

Il a honte, tellement honte, de n'avoir pas su donner à l'autre ce que ce dernier désirait.

Des yeux bleus qui s'emplissent de larmes.

L'abandonné se lève à son tour, plus inquiet que contrarié, mais décidé à avoir une explication. Il gagne la chambre du fuyard, allume la lumière.

- Heero, pourquoi...

Des yeux bleus qui clignent sous le brusque afflut de lumière. Des yeux violets qui découvrent les larmes.

Un gémissement.

- Je t'en prie, laisse moi...

Un corps qui se met à genoux, pour en approcher un autre qui tremble.

- Heero, pourquoi pleures tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Une tête brune qui s'agite en signe de négation.

- Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Un sanglot puis les yeux du japonais affrontent ceux de l'américain, suppliants.

- Gomen Duo... watashi wa... watashi wa...

- Heero, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Un autre sanglot.

- Pardon, je voulais... je voulais te satisfaire... demo... je... je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais... je...

Il ne parvient pas à finir, sa voix est étranglée par les larmes, mais l'autre a compris.

Des mains qui attirent un corps, qui l'obligent à se blottir contre une poitrine ferme, qui carressent une tête brune. Un murmure qui se veut apaisant.

- Chhhhh... Ce n'est rien Heero... je ne t'en veux pas... Tu aurais du me dire que c'était la première fois pour toi... j'aurais compris, je me serais contenté de caresses. S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus.

Bercé par la voix douce et la caresse non moins douce le japonais s'apaise et finit par s'endormir. L'américain sourit et le soulève pour le mettre au lit, le borde avec soin, essuie les quelques larmes qui s'accrochent encore à la peau du dormeur, dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Dors bien mon amour.

_Fin flash back_

Hilde penche la tête sur le côté, son ami semble l'avoir complètement oubliée. Les yeux mi clos il est plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle se relève finalement et le laisse à ses pensées.

_AC 198, 19 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"Notre première nuit ensembles n'a pas été une réussite, j'en rougis encore de honte lorsque j'y repense. Je me suis comporté comme un adolescent. Je m'étonne toujours de ne pas t'avoir entendu rire de mon ignorance. Franchement, à dix huit ans, ne pas être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout... tu as du me trouver pathétique. Mais tu as tout fais pour me remonter le moral et je t'en remercie. Le lendemain, j'ai cherché un moyen de m'améliorer et pour cela je suis allé sur le net. Ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée, mais sur le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je ne me voyais pas débarquer dans une bibliothèque et demander le rayon des livres sur l'éducation sexuelle ou les revues pornos, encore moins dans une librairie, et pas non plus traîner dans un cinéma à mater des films classés x."

_Flash back_

Heero se connecte au moteur de recherche et reste un instant figé, ne sachant que faire ni quelle question poser. Comment trouver une solution à un problème que l'on ne parvient pas à nommer ?

_Heero_

"Bon, je dois me calmer, inutile de paniquer, il y a sûrement un endroit où je pourrais trouver une réponse... Pourquoi pas un forum de discussion ?"

Il entre les mots clefs dans le moteur de recherche et soupire en voyant le nombre de forums possibles concernant le sexe.

_Heero_

"Masaka ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse exister autant de sites de discussion sur ce sujet. Bon, essayons d'affiner la recherche."

Rougissant un peu il entre d'autres mots : Première fois difficile.

Cette fois, les sites sont bien moins nombreux, pas plus de dix, ce qui augmente sa gêne.

_Heero_

"Huit forums seulement, est-ce que c'est si facile une première fois ? C'est peut être moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur. Après tout, Duo lui semblait parfaitement à son aise. Bon, je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant."

Il se risque dans le premier de la liste, voit apparaître un questionnaire.

"-**Sexe ?**

-Masculin.

-**Age ?**

-18 ans.

-**Nationalité ?**

-Japonaise.

-**Pseudo ?**

-Lost."

Le questionnaire disparaît après qu'il ait tapé la dernière réponse et cliqué sur envoi. Un message lui demande de patienter et il se renverse en soupirant contre le dossier de son siège.

Quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau message apparaît sur l'écran et il se penche pour lire.

"-**Bonjour Lost, sois le bienvenu sur mon forum. Je suis Hot Rabbit, je suis à ta disposition pour répondre à la moindre de tes questions**."

Heero se mord les lèvres, il veut bien poser des questions mais il se sent vraiment gêné de s'adresser à un total inconnu.

_Heero_

"Si ça se trouve, c'est un vieux pervers qui prend son pied en lisant les messages de pauvres types comme moi qui ne savent pas comment réagir."

Comme il ne répond pas un autre message apparaît.

"-**Lost, je conçois que ce ne soit pas facile d'aborder le sujet, mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut me dire quel est ton problème**."

Heero se résigne finalement à répondre.

"-Bonjour Hot Rabbit, merci de me répondre. Mon problème est simple : hier soir, c'était ma première fois et j'ai paniqué lorsque mon amour m'a demandé de passer à l'acte.

-**Ne t'en fais pas Lost, cela arrive souvent la première fois, surtout si l'on aime vraiment la personne. Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Avez vous essayé de commencer par de simples préliminaires ?**

-Oui, nous sommes passés par là et tout allait bien jusqu'à sa demande.

-**Tu n'as donc pas craint de toucher ton amour ?**

-Non.

-**Ni d'être touché par lui ?**

-Non.

-**Tu le présente comme ton amour, mais sans préciser son sexe, cela est donc un problème pour toi ou pour lui ?**

-Non. Je l'aime vraiment. Son sexe n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai pas honte de l'aimer.

-**Alors, parle en franchement. Sois honnête avec toi même. Personne d'autre que moi ne lira tes révélations.**

-D'accord. Mon amour est un homme comme moi.

-**Voila, on progresse. Depuis combien de temps le connais tu ?**

-Trois ans.

-**Et depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de lui ?**

-Je ne sais pas.

-**Vraiment pas ?**

-Non. Peut être depuis le début, je ne suis pas certain... Plus d'un an en tout cas.

-**Cela fait un moment dis moi. Tu dois être vraiment patient pour avoir attendu si longtemps. A moins qu'il y ait d'autres raisons.**

-Je ne pouvais rien lui dire avant. Nous étions en guerre. Nous étions des soldats. Cela aurait nui à notre mission.

-**Mais la guerre est finie depuis deux ans Lost.**

-Je sais. Mais ma mission continuait. Et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je voulais attendre d'être assez mur physiquement.

-**La maturité ne fait pas tout Lost. L'expérience est aussi importante.**

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas connaître d'autre amant que lui.

-**C'est tout à ton honneur. Bien, imagine que tu es avec lui et qu'il te demande de lui faire l'amour, comme hier soir, que fais tu ?**

-Je ne sais pas...

-**Voyons, essaie de te le représenter. Il n'attend plus que toi. Et toi, le veux tu?**

-Oui !

-**Alors, prends le.**

-Comment ? Ce n'est pas si facile.

-**Tu dois le préparer. Avec tes doigts.**

-Mes doigts ?

-**Il faut que son intimité soit détendue, prête à t'accueillir, sinon il aura mal. Tu ne veux pas lui faire mal n'est-ce pas ?**

-Non.

- **Alors, suis bien mes conseils. Tout d'abord, mouille bien tes doigts, suce les ou laisse le faire, certaines personnes trouvent cela excitant. Puis plonge en un dans son intimité et attend qu'il s'habitue, lorsqu'il est prêt, glisse en un autre, puis un dernier, en prenant ton temps et remue les avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien souple et préparé. Si tu t'y prends bien, il aura du plaisir à les sentir bouger.**

-Et si je ne m'y prends pas bien ?

-I**l n'y a pas de raisons Lost. Ne te précipite pas et tout ira bien.**

-Compris. Ensuite ?

-**Ensuite, tu retire tes doigts et tu entre en lui, tout aussi lentement. Laisse le choisir le rythme. Pour la suite tu n'as pas besoin de conseils, vous trouverez tous seuls**."

La connexion se termine sur un salut de Hot Rabbit, Heero éteint son portable, les joues en feu. Il a du mal à croire qu'il vient vraiment d'avoir cette discussion avec un total inconnu, encore moins qu'il ait pu révéler des détails si intimes de son existence.

_Fin flash back_

_AC 198, 19 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment fait n'importe quoi tellement j'avais peur de ne pas te satisfaire, et que tu me laisse tomber. Mais contre toute attente, les conseils de Hot Rabbit se sont révélés payants. Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour pour la seconde fois, j'ai mis en pratique ce qu'il m'avait appris et tu as aimé, du moins, je crois... en tout cas, tu m'as épuisé. Mais j'étais si heureux. De t'avoir fait l'amour, de m'endormir entre tes bras et de me réveiller à côté de toi. De pouvoir t'embrasser. Et les jours ont coulé, paisibles. J'ai commencé à croire que tout était possible... à me rassurer. J'avais plein de projets, mais je n'ai pas osé les mettre à exécution. Je le regrette maintenant. Dis moi, les choses auraient elles été différentes si j'avais osé ? Aurais tu eu confiance en moi ? M'aurais tu tout de même posé cette question qui a été le déclencheur de ta colère ?"

_AC 198, 20 mai_

_Journal d'Heero_

"J'ai de plus en plus froid... mais la faim a renoncé à me tourmenter, à moins qu'elle ne se confonde avec la douleur qui me torture depuis que tu es parti. J'ai presque envie de rire, les beaux jours sont là et je meurs de froid. Je reste assis dans le salon, gardant mes forces pour tenir ce journal. Tu me manques tellement. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi, reviens... je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Même te supplier si cela peut te faire changer d'avis. J'ai décidé de forcer le destin, je ne veux pas mourir sans te revoir."

Le japonais sauvegarde son dernier document et tend le bras vers son téléphone. Il compose un numéro et attend que celui qu'il veut joindre décroche.

- Quatre, c'est Heero. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin que tu envoie un fichier à Duo. Je sais que si c'est toi qui lui donne il le regardera.

- Je passe dès que possible.

- Merci Quatre.

Heero repose le combiné et se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. Il ferme les yeux et presse ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Depuis deux jours il est en proie à des vertiges et des migraines qui ne lui laissent que peu de répit.

Lorsque Quatre entre dans l'appartement le japonais se lève avec peine et s'avance vers lui pour le saluer, mais il est vite obligé de se rasseoir. Le blondinet ne fait pas de commentaires mais son regard détaille avec soucis la silhouette de son ami.

- Je te remercie de bien vouloir m'aider. Murmure Heero.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Heero lui tend une disquette et lui sourit faiblement.

- A bientôt.

Quatre se retire, il a peur de ne pas réussir, de perdre ses amis, de voir mourir Heero et de la réaction de Duo et des autres. La disquette qu'il tient entre ses doigts est si petite mais si pleine d'un pouvoir terrifiant. Elle contient le coeur d'un homme, son passé et son avenir. Il a envie de la détruire, ou de la garder pour lui, mais il a donné sa parole à Heero et il la tiendra, même si cela lui coûte beaucoup. Il se rend chez lui et prépare un petit sac, il ne veut pas envoyer le document par mail ou par la poste. Il se doit de le porter lui même, afin de voir celui à qui il doit le donner, de lire peut être dans son âme. De le convaincre de son erreur si cela est possible.

Moins de cinq heures après sa rencontre avec Heero Quatre prend la route de L2.

Retrouver Duo ne lui pose aucun problème. L'américain n'a pas fait mystère de sa destination.

Le rencontrer est moins évident car il ne cesse de se déplacer.

L'obstination de Quatre finit pourtant par être récompensée.

_AC 198 21 mai_

_L2_

- Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

L'oriental se tourne vers son ami, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

L'américain sourit en retour.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Dans ce cas...

Quatre sort la disquette de sa poche et la tend au natté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionne Duo.

- Un document que je veux te faire lire. Ce n'est pas urgent, mais ne tarde pas trop tout de même. J'ai besoin de connaître ta réaction sur le sujet abordé dans ce document, d'avoir ton avis.

- Tu l'auras Kit Kat.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Quatre sourit avec soulagement.

- Dans ce cas je suis tranquille. Je sais que tu tiens toujours tes engagements. Bien, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Il salue son ami et va pour partir mais la main de Duo se pose sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Quatre...

Le jeune homme blond se crispe, pressentant une question délicate.

- Oui Duo ?

- Tu... tu l'as vu ?

Quatre n'a pas besoin de demander de qui Duo veut parler et il ne veut pas mentir.

- Oui.

L'américain hésite.

_Duo_

"Je l'ai quitté depuis plusieurs jours, mais je ne parviens pas à oublier les dernières images que j'ai de lui. Je le revois sans cesse prostré sur le sol en train de pleurer ou dans la salle de bains avec sa main en sang. Je revois son regard. Ses beaux yeux emplis de tristesse. Ce souvenir me tourmente. Je regrette de l'avoir frappé aussi. Ma déception n'excuse pas cette violence dont j'ai fait preuve envers lui. C'était un acte gratuit et cruel. Et puis, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de savoir comment il va."

- Comment va t'il ?

Les yeux de Quatre se rivent aux siens.

- Il va mal Duo.

Quatre mots, une courte phrase prononcée d'une voix douce mais dont le sens transperce le natté.

L'oriental dégage son bras et s'en va.

Duo ne cherche pas à le retenir.

Il y a quatre mots qui tournent dans sa tête, jusqu'à l'étourdir.

La voix de son amie le tire de cette transe.

- Duo... Qu'as tu ?

Il se secoue.

- Rien Hilde. Tout va bien.

La jeune allemande le fixe avec incrédulité.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu en train de pleurer ?

_AC 198 23 mai_

_Duo_

"Lorsqu'Hilde m'a posé cette question, je n'ai pas sur que répondre. J'ai essuyé mes larmes, surpris de leur présence, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Ce n'est qu'en les faisant disparaître que j'ai pris la mesure de mon chagrin. J'ai eu la tentation de le rejoindre, de lui demander pardon. Après tout, les sentiments et lui, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que veut dire aimer vraiment ? Est-il capable de cela ? N'ai-je pas trop exigé de lui ? J'ai lutté contre ce désir en me forçant à me souvenir de son aveu et j'ai résisté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ma résistance n'est pas grand chose finalement. J'ai dit à Hilde que j'étais désolé, que je voulais rentrer et elle m'a sourit. Elle comprenait. Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas d'elle que je sois tombé amoureux. C'est tout moi cela ! Je ne sais pas combien de milliards d'hommes et de femmes existent dans cet univers et moi, je trouve le moyen d'aimer un homme qui en aime une autre. Je suis vraiment le dernier des idiots. Mais bon, c'est ainsi et je vais le rejoindre. Je suis déjà dans une navette commerciale qui fait route vers la Terre et la petite phrase de Quatre est toujours présente dans mon esprit. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de lire son dossier... bah, je le ferai après avoir revu Heero, après tout, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas urgent. Cette petite phrase me tourmente trop de toute façon. "Il va mal Duo". Mais qu'est-ce qu'aller mal pour Quatre ? Comment peut on déterminer qu'un type comme Heero Yuy va mal ? Ce type est un roc, pratiquement indestructible en fait. Il survit à tout ! Il se remet de tout... si ça se trouve, il sera déjà parti rejoindre sa bien aimée et je vais me retrouver comme un idiot dans un apartement vide."

_AC 198 23 mai_

_Heero_

"Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai confié la disquette à Quatre et deux jours qu'il l'a remise à Duo en lui demandant d'en prendre connaissance. Deux jours que j'attends un appel qui ne vient pas. Je me suis lavé mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'habiller. C'est sans importance. Je ne crois plus en sa venue."

_Journal d'Heero_

"Duo... je t'ai fait parvenir une copie de mon journal mais tu n'es pas venu. Cette fois, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Je ne peux que m'incliner et disparaître de ce monde. Ces mots seront donc les derniers que je t'offrirais et je veux que ce soit des mots d'amour. Je t'en prie, excuse le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je n'étais pas digne de t'aimer, je n'ai pas su te rendre heureux. Mais je le voulais, je le voulais vraiment. J'ai fait mettre l'appartement à ton nom, ce sera mon dernier cadeau. Fais en ce que tu voudras. Il est à toi. Je ne l'ai acheté que pour y vivre avec toi. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'autre chose que de ton amour. Mais je n'ai pas su le mériter... Alors, je te dis Adieu. Aishiteru Duo. I love you. Forever."

Une dernière sauvegarde, un ordinateur portable que l'on referme d'une main qui tremble.

Des yeux bleus qui se ferment. Un être qui veut oublier jusqu'au monde, jusqu'à la vie.

Le silence retombe sur un appartement trop grand pour une personne seule.

Sur le vaste canapé du salon un corps immobile aux yeux clos qui attend.

La fin.

La délivrance.

La liberté.

La paix qu'il n'a su trouver dans ce monde.

Quelques heurs plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sans bruit sur la souple silhouette d'un jeune homme châtain dont la longue natte s'agite au rythme de ses pas et de son angoisse.

Le silence lui fait peur.

Il ne l'a jamais aimé.

Toujours faire du bruit lorsque cela état possible.

Pour se prouver que l'on existe, que l'on est en vie.

Pour le prouver aux autres.

_Duo_

"Voila, c'est bien ce que je craignais, il est parti. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin finalement..."

Il avance pourtant vers le salon, pris du désir de visiter une dernière fois l'endroit, pour se souvenir des instants heureux qu'il y a vécu.

Lorsqu'il entre dans le salon il se fige de surprise et ouvre de grands yeux. La vision qui s'offre à lui le choque au plus haut point.

Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce corps abandonné sur le canapé, sa pâle nudité tranchant sur le cuir noir. Ce visage aux yeux clos, cernés, aux traits fatigués.

Un corps visiblement malmené par le jeune qu'il s'est imposé pendant neuf jours.

Les yeux violets de l'américain voient cette pâleur malsaine, ce ventre qui se creuse de ne plus se nourrir.

_Duo_

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'as pas fait cela ! Heero..."

Il se mord les lèvres et s'avance en tremblant, épouvanté.

_Duo_

"Non... Heero... ne m'abandonne pas... je t'en prie... rouvre les yeux... parle moi..."

Il se penche et effleure un bras nu du bout des doigts sans obtenir de réaction. La peau d'Heero est si froide qu'il ne peut se retenir de frissonner.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes il se laisse tomber à genoux devant le canapé et approche son visage de celui d'Heero, pose ses lèvres sur les lèvres entrouvertes du japonais.

Comme il le craignait les lèvres d'Heero sont glacées mais il les sent se réchauffer au contact des siennes.

Il prolonge ce dernier baiser qu'il s'accorde et ferme les yeux pour mieux le ressentir. Sa main droite effleure le torse de son amant et il perçoit une faible palpitation. Le coeur d'Heero bat, faiblement mais il bat.

_Duo_

"Heero... tu es vivant... tiens bon mon amour, je vais te sauver."

Il soulève entre ses bras le corps amaigri pour l'emporter dans sa chambre, mais à peine a t'il calé Heero contre son torse que ce dernier rouvre les yeux. Renonçant à son projet premier l'américain repose le japonais sur le canapé.

- Heero ! Tu m'entends ?

Les lèvres du japonais esquissent un faible sourire.

- Tu es... venu...

Puis il referme les yeux et Duo craint de le voir replonger dans l'inconscience.

- Pourquoi te fais tu autant de mal ?!! Rage t'il

- Du mal ? Non, ce n'est pas cela... murmure Heero sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Regarde toi ! Tu es en train de mourir !

Le brun fait un effort pour rouvrir les yeux, ses prunelles cobalts se tournent vers celui qui le domine de toute sa taille. Il frissonne devant la colère qui luit dans les iris violets.

- Oui... je meurs de froid... sans toi... tu es mon soleil...

- Décidément, tu es fou ! Laisse tomber Duo en se retournant pour masquer l'émotion que font naître ces mots en lui.

Heero croit qu'il va repartir et ne le supporte pas.

- Lie !

Malgré sa faiblesse il se relève et s'agrippe à son amant.

- Onegaï Duo... Tasukete... gomen...

L'américain sent les bras du japonais se nouer autour de sa taille, un corps froid se presser contre son dos.

- Gomen ne Duo... Gomen... Watashi... Sanglotte Heero.

Il s'accroche de toutes les forces qui lui restent au corps du natté. Comme lorsqu'il est bouleversé il se remet à parler japonais. Il supplie longuement, avec des phrases entrecoupées de sanglots.

Tout d'abord ébahi Duo sent une profonde tendresse l'envahir. Il détache avec douceur les mains crispées et se retourne lentement.

Les yeux bleus le fixent, emplis de larmes et de crainte.

- Ne me laisse pas... j'ai si froid lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi... sans toi je meurs de froid... Par pitié, ne me laisse pas mourir de froid Duo...

L'américain pose ses mains sur les joues fraîches d'Heero, il essuie les larmes qui les mouillent.

- Chhh... calmes toi... je ne vais pas te laisser.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

La tête brune s'incline, se pose sur l'épaule du natté, le corps nu se love contre celui de l'autre.

Les yeux cobalts se referment lentement.

- J'ai froid... Murmure le japonais.

Duo le soulève à nouveau et prend le chemin de la chambre. Le japonais se laisse faire, sans un geste, sans même un soupir et l'américain sent son coeur se serrer devant cet abandon. De remords et de tristesse.

_Duo_

"Heero... jamais je ne t'ai vu ainsi... j'ai mal de penser que c'est à cause de moi. Mais je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de froid. Tu as ma parole."

Il couche son amant dans le grand lit et le couvre avec soin. Lui caresse le front avec tendresse pour le rassurer, l'aider à s'endormir. Heero s'endort en souriant timidement. Duo attend que son souffle se fasse régulier et retourne dans le salon. Il s'assoit sur le canapé. Son regard se pose sur le portable.

_Duo_

"Tiens, je ne connaissais pas cet appareil. Voyons ce que contient le document de Quatre."

Il allume l'ordinateur, introduit la disquette et fronce les sourcils en constatant que le nom du dossier correspond à un dossier présent sur le bureau du portable.

_Duo_

"Etrange... voyons voir de quoi il s'agit..."

Lorsqu'Heero sort du sommeil Duo est assis sur le bord du lit et lui tient la main. Sur son visage le japonais peut lire de l'amour et beaucoup de regret.

- Duo...

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Questionne l'américain d'une voix douce.

- Nani ?

- Tous ces mots que tu as écrit dans ton journal. Ces merveilleux mots d'amour...

Heero se met à rougir et détourne les yeux mais la main de Duo se pose sur sa joue, l'incitant à le regarder encore.

- Heero... peux tu me pardonner ma stupidité ? Tu as fait tout cela pour me prouver ton amour, trouver cet endroit, le décorer, m'aimer... et moi, je n'ai pas compris... je suis resté sourd et aveugle.

Heero se perd dans le regard améthyste.

- Duo, je t'aime. Il n'y a pas d'amour sans pardon.

_AC 198 02 juin_

Deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre au creux d'un grand lit à baldaquin.

Une tête brune posée sur une poitrine nue, l'oreille près de l'emplacement du coeur afin d'être bercé par cette musique de vie.

Une main qui caresse une chevelure en désordre.

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- Lorsque tu seras vraiment remis, que dirais tu d'essayer sérieusement les avantages de cet endroit, en commençant par le jacuzzi ?

Un regard bleu qui se fait rêveur.

Un sourire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange...

FIN

* * *

_(1) Et elle a bien raison.

* * *

_

_Il est pas mignon mon Heero ? Bon, je sais, il ressemble pas trop à celui de la série, mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime bien comme cela. Et j'aime bien Duo aussi d'abord ! Même s'ils m'en veulent de ne pas décrire toutes les cochonneries qu'ils vont oser faire dans le jacuzzi, dans la salle de bains, dans leur chambre, dans le salon et même dans la cuisine !_

_Duo : - Sans compter la piscine de la résidence après minuit en semaine, même qu'on a intérêt à être discrets à cause des voisins et du gardien qui risquent de ne pas apprécier._

_Moi : - Vous n'avez pas honte ?_

_Duo : - Non._

_Heero : -..._

_Moi : - D'abord, Heero doit se reposer, alors, vous avez devoir attendre, et puis j'en ai pas fini avec vous, je compte faire une suite à cette histoire. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais faire la description de vos ébats dans le cadre de votre foyer._


End file.
